Desire of the soul
by EastendersFan1000
Summary: Dan has just come to terms with the possibility that Zoe may never return however during an mission, she returns with a new team but not everything is as it seems. How will they cope with all the challenges that they would have to overcome to be together? How will she react when a secret from the past comes haunt her?
-Dan's POV-

I cannot even imagine my life without being a spy.

It helped me when my dad left the family. It helped me when my sister, Summer had a brain tumor and when my other sister Piper had nightmares during the night of someone killing me. It helped me when my mother couldn't cope with raising us and she needed me to rely on. It helped me when Zoe left.

Everything in my life is complicated but this is so simple and uncomplicated. It is just three of my best friends working together to rid the world of diabolical, despicable and devilish criminals. As I sat in maths, so was half listening to Mrs King explaining an equation and half watching my pencil hoping that Frank would have a mission for us.

Resting my head on the table, I sighed with exhaustion as I faced the raw reality that there was no missions today. All of a sudden, I felt someone tap my back quickly and I raised my head enough to see my flashing pencil on the table. Waiting for the right time to leave, I couldn't help the excitment burning in my stomach.

Walking out of the classroom, I could not help noticing that some students were watching us as we left probably wondering where we were going but I ignored them and their snide looks because I have somthing much more important to do. Aneisha places her finger on the scanner and Keri pulled the lever and we descended to the base to find something shocking.

Frank was there in a sea of paperwork looking annoyed and agitated. I sighed tiredly knowing what that meant. There was no mission just sorting through paperwork. This was the third time this week.

"Paperwork again?" Aneisha grimaced. "I thought that you might actually have a mission for us this time."

"Sorry but hq is putting a lot of pressure of me." Frank bellowed. "They are still a bit angry at us for defeating KORPS in the way that we did."

"We saved the day." I argued back. "Keri would have been the mastermind, the school would have been blown up and the crime minister would have been the prime minister."

"What we supposed to do?" Keri asked, stubbornly. "Let the mastermind take over my mind or the crime minister become prime minister or the school being destroyed."

"Yes but now most people know about Aneisha being a spy." Frank retorted, showing them a newspaper with Aneisha's face on it. "No the public ar3 asking questions about why a sixteen year old girl is a spy."

"This is all my fault, isn't it." Aneisha blamed herself. Frank shook his head in disagreement.

Frank beamed. "Well, there is something good that is coming out of all of this. Sky has offered to help out also we have the saint hope's team as well."

Tom sunk into his chair. "Oh great a bunch of snobby toffs all over my computer."

Frank laughed. "No one will be touching your computer, Tom. Anyway, they should be here right about now."

It was weird seeing Frank laugh because he had always been so strict and straight to the point. Being with Stella was starting to bring out his funnier side. Suddenly the lift doors opened and we all automatically turned to see the team that we were going to be working with today.

I could not believe my eyes. I felt like I was dreaming for a moment but then I realized that I wasn't. The saint hope's team consisted of Libi, two blonde boys that looked taller than even me and Zoe. They were all wearing the same outfit which was the latest MI9 invisibility suit in dark blue.

Behind them was Sky wearing a leather jacket, an black top that said Geek, leggings and black running trainers. I hadn't noticed her until she moved to stand beside Keri and even then my eyes were focused on Zoe. She had changed so much. Her hair had grown longer and fuller to get hips, her hips had widened and her breasts had grown.

I could not help but notice the physical similarities between Zoe and Libi. They both had the same shade of red hair, they were similar height, they both had green eyes. Just by looking at them, I noticed that they were close and grown a close sisterly bond.

Suddenly, Aneisha collided with Zoe and she wrapped her arms around her in a hug which Zoe happily returned.

"Dan, are you okay?" Sky asked, moving towards me. "You look a bit flushed."


End file.
